Don't Let Me Fall George Weasley love story
by WideEyedWanderer
Summary: It's been exactly two months, one week and three days since the death of his twin Fred and it wasn’t getting much easier. He lives at home & spends most of his time locked away. That is until he embarks on a new dangerous mission...love.
1. Prologue

_**~Lose him~ **_the thought echoed in her mind _**~don't let him get you. ~**_ She turned sharply down a side street filled with stalls. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was still behind her. Her breath came sharply in her chest and her ears rang with the sounding of her racing heart. _**~lose him. ~ **_She turned right then left and found herself back onto the main street. She weaved in and out of the people once again thanking god for her tiny frame. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him trying to maneuver his large build through the thickness of the crowds. _**~Shit~**_ she turned sharply left and found herself in a dead end street. _**~double shit~ **_she hesitated, trying to catch her breath. The bag on her torn back seemed to weigh a million tones. She suddenly saw the top of his head over the crowd, right in front of the entrance to her ally way. Making a split decision she jumped up on the dumpsters and pulled herself onto the roof top, the wounds that plagued her broken body screamed in protest. She stopped briefly on top, suddenly hit with a wave of nausea from the pain, but then carried on making her way across the close knit roof tops. With every leap, her body weakened and the blood began to leak through of the makeshift bandages she wrapped them in and trickle down her body. She skidded to a stop as the close knit roves suddenly ended. She was quite high up now. _**~he is right behind you~ **_She turned and saw him closing in, the toll of her injuries seeming to finally take hold. Taking a deep breath she jumped, landing roughly on her feet. She gasped as the impact caused a shudder of severe pain through her entire body. She looked up, ignoring the wave of dizziness, and saw him looking down at her yelling. She grinned and sank back into to crowds. Her body was weary, her eyes feeling heavy and the blood now flowed in light rivers out of the wounds. She had to get somewhere safe. She knew she wouldn't last much longer on her feet in this condition. She looked back over her shoulder and sighed. He was no where to be seen. She gasped and fell to her knees. A searing pain shot through her spine, paralyzing her briefly. He was back and somewhere close. She scrambled to her feet and felt a large hand enclose her tiny arm.

"Why, hello Princess." A rough sinister voice hissed in her ear. She gasped and struggled, trying to shake him off but it didn't work. He was so large and she was so tiny. He started to drag her in the opposite direction. Then something inside her snapped. A sudden rage and defiance rose up inside of her. She elbowed him in the ribs and swiped at his face. He let go with a yell and she began to run again, much to her bodies anguish. She felt darkness brush over her but shook it off. She had to put as much distance between them as possible. She turned to see him hurrying after her, blood dripping down his face from where her nails scratched him. She turned and ran into something hard. She fell back, landing sharply on her back. She gasped as pain and darkness drifted over her.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice mumbled, close to her ear. She felt strong almost loving hands warp themselves around her and help her up. She stumbled and fell to her knees, the pain too bad to move. The hands were on her waist, picking her up again. She clung to the strangers' chest. They were a good head taller than her.

"Please help me." She muttered feeling the darkness slowly taking over her. This time she didn't care.

"What's wrong?" The soft voice asked sounding…worried?

"He is trying to kill me." She managed before slipping into the welcomed darkness.

_There is the first chapter of my new story. I know I have so many going on but I can't help the ideas coming to me __ so please, tell me what you think. I love hearing feedback __ thank you. Wanderer_


	2. Chapter 1 Omph!

George Weasley was wandering the streets trying to clear his mind. It had been exactly two months, one week and three days since the death of his twin Fred and it wasn't getting much easier. He was living back at home due to the fact he couldn't live in his old apartment alone and with so many memories of his brother. He sighed and shook himself out of the rut. Now was not the time to be digging through the past. He had to concentrate on the good things in life. Like Voldemort being dead, the rest of his family alive and well and Percy coming back to the family. Although he didn't quite forgive his older brother for what he did to the family over the last three or four years, he was glad to some extent that his mum was now happier. George sighed. He needed something to distract him, to take his mind of all the death that filled his mind. He needed something or someone to make him feel alive again. Suddenly a large object charged into his chest. He gasped and looked down to see a hooded figure groaning in pain on their back.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, helping them up. The figure stumbled and fell again. George helped it back up and it put its head against his chest.

"Please help me." It mumbled. George frowned. It was hard to tell if it was a man or woman due to the scratchiness of the voice and he didn't want to remove its hood just incase the figure freaked out. They seemed pretty out of it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried for its safety.

"He is trying to kill me." The figure mumbled before passing out. George wrapped his arms tightly around the figure and looked around. Sure enough there was a tall dark man staring at him. He glared at George and started to make his way towards them. George picked the figure up bridal style and gave the mystery man the finger before spinning on the spot and Apparting home.

_Please rate and review! It would mean a lot to me _

"


	3. Chapter 2 beautiful

MUM! DAD!" I called kicking open the door. Mum and Dad both came rushing in followed by everyone else.

"What happened, George? Are you okay?" Mum asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. But I don't think they are." I indicated the lump of body in my arms. Mum gasped and clearing the kitchen table.

"Here lay them on here." She said. I gently placed the body on the table. Its hood fell off to reveal the most stunningly beautiful woman I had even seen. She looked to be around my age, possibly younger with long honey brown hair and deep tanned skin. She had nasty bruises and cuts all over her face and what looked like a broken nose.

"What happened to her?" Percy asked looking horrified.

"I have no idea. I was walking in the Muggle streets and suddenly she ran into me. She could hardly stand and was talking about someone trying to kill her. There was a large mean looking man who was staring at us and he had a few scratches on his face from what I am guessing was her trying to escape. I couldn't just leave her." I added defensively. Dad clapped my shoulder.

"No son, you did the right thing. Can you help her Molly?" He turned to mum who just stood there shocked.

"Poor thing. Who would do something so cruel?!" she muttered before pulling out her wand.

"George, Percy could you roll her carefully on her stomach? I need to check to see if she has any more wounds." I moved forward and grabbed her shoulders. At Percy's nod we carefully rolled her onto her stomach. Her left arm rolled off the table and I gasped. There were rope marks that were black and blue with bruising and covered in dried blood around her tiny wrist.

"She must have been captured." Dad piped up noticing her arm.

"But by who?" Ron asked looking sickened.

"There were a lot of Death eaters who held people. Or possible she is a Muggle who was kidnapped seeing as you found her in the Muggle streets. Those things happen all the time." I felt sick at the very thought of this girl sitting alone in a small room tied to a chair or something. Mum clicked her tongue and stepped back shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Mum looked around at us.

"She has so many different wounds. Burns, scratches, what looks like hex marks and some very nasty bruises. Defiantly wizards. Defiantly dark wizards."

"But why? What would they be doing holding prisoners?" Hermione asked, looking close to tears. Mum and Dad shook there heads.

"No idea Hermione but she was with them a very long time. Some of the wounds are months old. George, Percy can you roll her back please?" we nodded and on my three rolled her back over

"Should we take her to Mungos?" Ginny asked quietly. Mum shook her head.

"We can't. It was blown up by death eaters before they attacked Hogwarts. We'll just have to treat her here." She said hurrying off to get a book. I stared down at her. Why would someone want her dead? I stroked a piece of hair out of her face when a hand shot up and grabbed me. I yelped and tried to jump back but she had a strong grip fro someone so little. Everyone around the table jumped and stepped back. The girl opened her eyes and I was startled to see that they were violet. She turned to me.

"Help me..." She said, tears brimming. I shook my head.

"You're safe here. That man won't ever find you." I mumbled. She shook her head and coughed, some blood dribbling down her chin.

"He will find me… you need to stay away…from me. It's not safe." She breathed out deeply and closed her eyes, the grip on my arm loosening. I looked up at everyone shocked faces.

"She has to stay here." I said. Dad nodded.

"There is no way we can let her out there with someone trying to kill her. It would be inhumane." He agreed. Mum stood next to him, a large book in her hands and a tear on her face.

"Everyone out. I need space to cure her wounds. Hermione, you may stay I may need you. Everyone else out." I opened my mouth to protest but she shook her head and patted my arm.

"I'll call you when were ready to move her." I sighed and nodded before walking into the living room with everyone.

"What the hell?" Harry said as soon as I shut the door to the kitchen. I shook my head and sat down, not knowing what to think about the whole situation.

"I don't understand. Why hold some one captive?" Ron asked.

"And why for so long?" Ginny added.

"There have been quite a lot of Muggle reports were people have been kidnapped and locked away for years. There was one case years ago where they found a young girl who was locked away in a basement by her father for eighteen years. " Percy said looking sickned. Hermione gasped.

"Why?" she asked. Percy shook his head.

"That's not even the twisted thing. The worst thing about it was that she had six children to him." Silence echoed through the room after that comment. I felt sick to my stomach. I hoped to who ever were listening that that wasn't the case for her. I sighed. Why would someone do that to someone? It was as dad put it inhumane and evil and cruel and a trick worthy of Voldemort.

"Why would death eaters hold someone captive though? I mean Voldemort is dead. What's the point of keeping them?" Harry piped up minutes later.

"For information, for advanced spells, for slaves for any number of reasons. The list is endless. It was happening though when he was alive. We found three cases where the death eaters captured someone and then when the Ministry got whiff they killed them. "Percy said.

"But why now? Why after he is dead?" Harry asked again.

"Possibly she was captured before you killed him and she only just escaped or maybe she was a traitor or maybe something else. We won't know until she wakes up."

"If she wakes up." Ron mumbled.

"Ronald! Don't say that she will wake up!" Hermione said sounding on the verge of tears.

"Did you see her?! She was a mess. Whoever had her, messed her up real bad." Ron said loudly.

"Ron's got a point Hermione. " Harry added. "They looked pretty bad."  
"Did you see her eyes?" Ginny added.

"I know! How creepy were they?!" Ron said.

"She must have gone through hell poor thing." Hermione said sniffling.

"They must have tortured…"  
"Oh shut up!" I yelled standing up. They all turned to look at me as if they didn't know I was there.

"She is a human being not some animal who was tormented. There is no point thinking up the worst situation cause we will never know." I turned to Ron.

"And her eyes weren't creepy they were stunning! Now please shut up and leave her the hell alone!" I turned on my heel and without thinking went into the kitchen. What I saw next shocked me to the core.

_YAY! Much longer chapter. Please rate and review and tell me what you think! It would mean a lot to me and I would love to know what I can do or change to make it better for you _


	4. Chapter 3 talking and fire

The mystery girl had Hermione held up against the wall with a knife held to her throat, while mum was near the door with her hands on her mouth in shock.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. The girl span around and faced me, not moving her hand from Hermione's throat. I was suddenly engulfed by emotions at the sight of her eyes. They held so many it was like a maze. Anger, worry, frightfulness and alarmed were the main ones.

"We were trying to heal her but she woke up and attacked us." Mum said more worried than afraid. I looked at her and saw a longing in her eyes. I frowned. A longing for what? I looked back at the girl and saw her wince in pain. I stepped forward to help her but the girl waved her hand and suddenly I was stuck. I could move everything except my feet. I looked down and saw the floor had risen and moved over my feet. It wasn't painful just scary. Mum screamed and I looked up to see Hermione fly into the wall. I looked over at the girl who was standing there breathing heavily and blood had started to run down her arm. My stomach turned. _Poor thing must be scared out of her skin_. I thought sadly. I pulled Mum back as she raced over to get Hermione. The girl was waving her hands over her head and muttering something under her breath.

"HERMIONE!" I yelled as fire started to come out of her palms and swirled around her. Hermione carefully and slowly crawled back to us.

_**~Where am I? ~**_ A sudden and excruciating pain filled my head. I gasped and grabbed it with both hands.

"George!" I heard mum yelled but as I looked up a wall of fire separated us. Mum and Hermione screamed and backed away. I looked at the girl who was staring at me while flames and strong wind swirled around her. She was controlling it!

_**~Where am I? ~**_ The voice in my head asked again. I kept my eyes on the girl. It must have been her talking.

_**~You're at my parents place. ~**_ The pain exploded and I yelled. I could hear people banging and shouting on the other side of the door.

~_**Why did you bring me here? ~**_ She asked. I bowed my head and clutched it tightly as I fell to my knees. The pain making tears come to my eyes.

_**~WHY? ~**_ The pain erupted as the voice echoed loudly between my ears. I yelled and shook my head.

_**~I couldn't leave you there! You asked me for help and I helped you. Please stop! ~**_ The pain lessened and I looked at her again. She was biting her lip and despite the pain and the fire and all that jazz she looked incredibly innocent and scared.

_**~Why help a stranger? ~**_ She asked, her voice now a lot more quieter.

_**~You looked scared and you were hurt. I couldn't leave you there to die. ~**_ The pain lessened again and I managed to raise myself off the floor. The firewall was still in place and I could see mum and Hermione holding each other.

_**~Please stop this. You are scaring the people who are trying to fix you. ~**_ I thought, not quite understanding how this was happening. She frowned.

_**~I am not broken. I need no fixing. ~**_ I had to smile to which she tilted her head at me. I thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Which worried me a bit considering the situation I was in.

_**~You are wounded badly. They were mending you. ~**_ I said softly slowly moving forward noticing the ground around my feet was normal again. She swayed on her feet, a small puddle of blood formed at her feet. I frowned and slowly kept creeping forward.  
"George!" Mum yelled. I looked back and motioned her to be silent.

_**~I'm sorry. I didn't know they were helping me. I am use to people causing more pain than fixing it. ~ **_Her voice sounded weak and small now. My heart went out to her. Maybe Percy was right. Maybe she was a captive.

_**~I promise you that no one here will ever hurt you. ~**_ I said for some reason feeling overly protective of her. She looked at me and smiled softly before gasping and swaying again. She coughed loudly and I saw blood fly from her pale and cracked lips. The fire and wind died down and she lowered her hands, a small flame was still burning them. It was amazing to see. She groaned and started to fall. I leapt forward and caught her, falling to the ground with her back against my chest. She turned and looked at me. The emotions in her eyes now softer and calmer.

"Thank you." She mumbled with a small smile before passing out again. I smiled.

"You're welcome.


	5. IMPORTANT MEMO

HELLO READERS!!!

I have come to a decision to scrap one of my stories as I am not getting much feedback.

I would like to know which one you think I should ditch so please do me a favour and review your favourite story and the one with the least reviews by Sunday is the one I will ditch. I'm sorry to have to do this but it's getting a bit confusing at the moment lol

Thanks again to those who have reviewed and thank you for reading

Peace and love,

Wanderer


	6. Chapter 4 confusing peace

"George!" Mum and Hermione ran over to me.

"It's fine. I'm fine honestly. I think we just scared her that's all." I said trying to calm them down. From the look on Hermione's face it looked like she was about to go insane.

"We just scared her?! Did you just see what she did?! How do you know she isn't a psycho?!" Hermione said, her eyes widening. "She could have killed us! She could have burnt us all to a crisp and she probably wouldn't have cared!"

"She wouldn't have hurt us." I said softly looking away from mum and Hermione to look at the girl in my arms. She was so tiny and fragile, well at least that's how she looked. I brushed her matted hair away from her face. Even with her eyes closed she was stunning. From underneath all the dirt, tear stains, dried blood and bruises, her skin was almost…sun kissed for want of a better word and very smooth, almost like tanned porcelain. And her eyes oh how her eyes captivated me. They were so different and so strong and so full of emotions it was like I was seeing into her soul. She was just stunning and the funny thing was all I could think about was how well she fitted into my arms.

"She was just scared." I repeated making an inner vow to myself to protect her at any cost. I can't explain the feel that came over me. I guess it was my soft side coming out or maybe just the fact that this is my chance of saving someone since I never got the chance to save Fred. I wasn't sure but all I knew was that I wanted…no I HAD to protect her from the world and these bastards, whoever they may be, who did this to her.  
"George, honey, how do you know she was just scared?" Mum asked quietly.

"She told me." I said simply as I looked up, my arms tightened around her tiny frame. Mum and Hermione looked at each other and judging by the looks on their faces I was guessing they were wondering about my mental state. I didn't care. I knew she talked to me, I felt the pain and I know she was scared shitless. She wasn't a psycho; she was just a girl who obviously had gone through hell and back and freaked out when she woke up and saw strangers around her. It was totally understandable. Dad and the other chose that time to break the door down. I looked over in surprise I had forgotten they couldn't get in.

"Arthur!" mum yelled running over to him. I saw Ron push his way forward and pretty much tackle Hermione in a bone crushing hug. I smiled to myself and looked back at the girl.

_**~who are you? What are you so afraid of? How can you control the elements? ~ **_I wondered. I gasped softly and grabbed her hand as I suddenly remembered the flames shooting out of her hands. It's amazing what you forget when you're holding someone so amazing so close. I flipped them over and examined her hand. There was not one mark on it. Not a single trace that the fire had even existed. _~I'll have to ask her about it when she wakes up~ _I shocked myself when I thought when and not if she was going to wake up. I found myself tracing up her arm. She had so many marks and so much dirt everywhere. Wherever she was obviously didn't care much for her. I stopped when I got to her wrists again and sighed. Her skin was red, raw and cut so deeply it was a wonder she wasn't dead from that alone. It was almost as if she was chained or handcuffed for awhile or tried to escape and rubbed her wrists raw. I shuddered at the thought of her chained up somewhere like a bad dog. I drew back my hand as I felt wetness. I looked down and saw blood. I felt my own blood flush out of my face. The whole time we had been sitting here talking she had been bleeding. How could I have forgotten? I was sitting in the pool of it for fuck sakes.

"MUM!" I yelled looking up. The entire family looked over and fell silent. Mum rushed to my side and crouched down to be level with my face.

"Are you ok? What happened?" She asked quickly. I shook my head.

"She's bleeding really badly." I mumbled my heart in my throat. Mum turned and looked at the family, her 'taking control of a situation' face in place.

"Ron, Harry help my lift her off of George. Arthur, please get everyone out of here." I didn't miss the look she threw him. It was obvious she wanted me as far away from this girl as possible and knowing my mother she also wanted dad to have a few words with me. I sighed as they carefully lifted her away from me, in a strange way I felt kinda…empty. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and looked up to see dad standing here looking concerned.

"Come on son, let's have a chat." He said. I sighed and got up. My left leg and buttocks was covered in her blood which made my stomach sink. I didn't realize she had lost so much. I hope that didn't affect her recovery. Dad put his arm around my shoulders and guided me out of the kitchen. I looked back one last time as we stepped over the fallen door. Her body was bathed in a bluish light as Mum and Hermione worked their magic. I crossed my fingers and prayed to whoever was listening that she will be alright. I didn't want another death from someone I could have saved over my head. The last thing I saw was her tiny body rising slightly above the table before Dad magically fixed the door.


	7. Chapter 5 good or bad news?

So, Mum tells me that you said the mystery girl spoke to you?" Dad asked. I sighed and sunk into a chair. It wasn't like a private chat that I was expecting. It seemed that no one else wanted to move which was fine. I understood that they all must be confused and slightly freaked out.

"Yeah, she did."

"How?" Dad asked. I scoffed, as if he didn't already know.

"She was in my head, demanding to know why and how she was here and where the hell here was." I replied.

"Like legi_____mus?" Harry asked. I shook my head.

"No… it was more like how we are speaking now but I could...i dunno feel her I guess in my mind. It was so painful and so weird but then she calmed down and it wasn't that bad at all." I was pacing back and forth by this point. "I know it sounds crazy but that's what happened."

"What did she say?" Ron asked. I stopped pacing to look at him and dad.

"She just asked where she was. Her voice was really loud and really painful and as she got scared and worried more and more it hurt more. Don't worry." I said as I saw Dad looking horrified. "All I told her was that she was safe and at my parents house. No details or anything incriminating. She also wanted to know why I helped her. When I told her it was because she asked and because she was scared and hurt she seemed confused as if no one had even helped her before. Then I asked her to stop with the fire and stuff because she was scaring those who were helping her and she again seemed confused and told me she was use to people hurting her more than helping her and she instantly stopped once she realised we weren't going to hurt her. And that's when she passed out." I left out the part of her saying thanking me in the normal speaking way. For some reason I wanted to keep that a secret.

"And she conjured the fire using a wand?" Dad asked leaning forward. I spun around and fell into my chair again with as sigh.

"No." I mumbled. I noticed the questioning looks that I got from everyone. I chuckled.

"She didn't use a wand. She…controlled it with her hands and a few words. I couldn't move at one stage because she rose the floors to trap my feet and then out of no where she made fire and a strong wind that came from her hands." Silence filled the room. I wondered if they actually believed me. Wouldn't surprise me if they didn't, if I was in their shoes and someone told me what I had told them I would be flooing them to Mungo's in an instant.

"Where there marks on her hands?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence. I shook my head.

"Not a mark on her…well that had to do with the fire." I said. Dad shook his head.

"Strange. Percy, can you go to the ministry and look up any and all Elemental's that have been registered within the last twenty or so years? Here and around the world. And please inform Kingsley about this situation. He should know that we have an unstable Elemental with us." Percy nodded and without saying a word walked out of the door. I heard the pop of his apparition a few seconds later.

'Dad, what's an Elemental?" Ginny asked looking quite confused. It wasn't Dad who answered though, it was of course Hermione.

"Elementals are people who are of the elements. They normally just control one element or two at the most but there have been legends and supposedly prophecies that tell tales of warriors who are born with the talents to control all elements. But it's not just the four simple elements that we know, such as fire, air, water and earth that they control. They can also control light and dark and…"

"Okay Hermione we get the point." Ginny interrupted with a shake of her head. I smiled softly at the loud huff Hermione let out.

"The point is Ginny, that no Elemental has been seen or heard from in nearly twenty years. We all thought they were killed off or had died off long ago. Having one here in our house is both a blessing and a curse." Dad said softly.

"Is Mum and Hermione okay?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Your mum is more worried than scared at the moment. And as for Hermione…she is scared but refuses to show it like the woman she is." Dad replied rubbing his hands over his face. I frowned.

"Worried? Does she think the girl will attack her again?" Dad shook his head.

"No George, your mother is more worried that she won't be able to save her." again, the silence fell over us.

"Will she stay here?" Ginny asked softly. I looked up and saw dad nodding.

"Your mother seems quite attached to the idea of another female in the house."

"Where will she sleep though?" I asked. With Harry in Ron's room and Hermione in Ginny's room as well as Percy's room now taken I couldn't think of anywhere she could sleep.

"Well the only spare room we have is yours George." Dad replied softly. I swallowed the lump that filled my throat. It was odd to think of anyone but Fred sleeping in Fred's bed. The only other person to do that was Angela but I won't go there right now. I didn't know if I liked the idea, but then again it would mean I was closer to the girl and when see woke up (there was that damned when again) I would have an excuse to see and talk to her. I nodded.

"It's okay with me." I said. "As long as she doesn't burn it down." Dad chuckled.

"As if that would be the first time that room has be burnt." He said. I smiled.

"I still say that it self destructed on its own." We all laughed. Just then the fire turned green and Percy stepped out of it.

"I've got bad news and good news and neither of it is what you wanna hear." He said breathing heavily.


	8. chapter 6 i demand to knowplease?

Dad frowned.

"The bad news first." He said. I bite my lip. I was nervous and excited all at once. Hopefully what he had found could tell us her name and age and stuff so we would have a better understanding of her. I was nervous though because I couldn't help but think if it was that bad, maybe she wouldn't stay here and she would be taken away again. Percy took a deep breathe.

"I looked in every record I could and found no record of any Elemental's being born within the last twenty or so years. Not in the births, population files or anything. The last one born was Lumiere Moonshine who was a light Elemental that was born twenty one years ago that died at the age of eight." I let out the breath I had been holding unknowingly. Damn, there goes my chance to know her name.

"I looked everywhere even in files from before twenty years ago, all I could find was a brief sighting of a group of them known as the Wanderers who were travelling somewhere near Romania." Percy continued. The whole room held their breath. "They were seen hiding in taverns and dirty motel like places and the people who saw them said they looked scared and as if they were waiting for an attack. They slept in turns always guarding one of them. But after talking to Kingsley, he gave me this." He held up a few old looking sheets of paper.

"Twenty years ago, an old woman named Nora Wentworth tended to one of the Wanderers who was heavily pregnant. According to this she was scared, worried and very ill and kept muttering something about a prophecy and the need to protect 'Enya'." Dad reached over and took the paper out of Percy's hands.

"It's part of a journal." He said sounding confused. Percy nodded.

"It's Nora's journal. It's the only record of the birth of an Elemental in twenty years." He said. The collective gasp went around the room. I looked over at Dad. His eyebrows rose to extreme heights as he read it.

"Merlin's pants." He muttered as the colour drained out of his face. Ron and Harry looked over at me and I shrugged. Whatever was in that document must have been big. Dad looked up and stared at Percy.

"Have you read this?" He asked. Percy shook his head.

"Kingsley asked me to hand it straight to you." Dad nodded and frowned. Somehow I think he wasn't really listening.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked. Dad looked over and shook his head.

"Nothing George. Don't worry about it." He looked so distracted.

"Dad, I found her, I saved her and I brought her here I think I have a right to know what is going on." I said standing up and trying to keep my voice level. It wasn't right that he kept obvious vital information from me considering all I did for her.

"This is something you don't want to know. I know what you did for her and I think it is trying admiralable but this isn't to do with you." He said softly. I glared at him.

"I don't care if it's bad or not Dad I want to know everything I can about her. You didn't see what I saw in her eyes. I have never seen anyone so scared or hurt in my life. I fought in the war like everyone else, I saw what those murderers did and nothing that I saw then was anywhere close to this." I was almost nose to nose with him now. "I am older enough to protect myself dad you don't have to treat me like a kid anymore." Dad gripped my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye.  
"I know what you saw George I was there fighting as well. I had been fighting for a lot than you. I know you have a bond of some kind to this girl but that does not entitle you to know every detail about her. I don't care how old you are or what you've been through you are my son and under my roof and when I say no I mean no!" I ripped my arms away from him and stepped back, fuming. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his pointer and thumb.

"Percy, you're in charge. Tell your mother I'll be back in awhile." Dad turned on his heel and headed to the fire place.

"Accio!" I yelled whipping out my wand. The paper in dad's hand flew out and floated over to me. Dad turned around in horror.

"George no! It's not something you can read. I don't understand it myself. "He said walking over to me. I stood my ground and clenched the paper tight in my hands.

"She is my responsibility. I have a right Dad and you aren't going to stop me." Dad stopped and sighed.

"Fine. But I want you to come to the Ministry with me first. You want to know everything about her then we need to go there first." I nodded and walked over to the fire place.

"Percy, make sure you tell your mother." Dad repeated before walking over to me.

"After you." He indicated the flower pot. I took a handful and threw it on the fire turning it green.

"Thanks dad." I said before stepping in and yelling "Ministry of Magic!"


	9. chapter 7 understanding and more mystery

"You are not to repeat any of this to anyone George you understand?" Kingsley demanded. I nodded to shock to form words. I had just spent the last hour and a half hearing every little detail about the mystery girl I found. Apparently the ministry had been looking for her for over twenty years not to hurt her or anything but to make sure she was still alive. She was the last Elementus in the entire world. I mentally shook myself, I was shell shocked to the core about all the details.

"I understand it must be hard for you but it is for both our and her safety this all stays in this room." Kingsley said again. I swallowed and nodded.

"I understand Kingsley and thank you for letting me know." I said. He nodded. Dad stood up and shook Kingsley's hand.  
"Thanks for this. If you're free tonight come over and you can see her." dad said. Kingsley smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you but perhaps not tonight. I would much rather see her when she is awake." Dad smiled.

"Of course." We walked over to the fire place and Dad threw in some powder.

"I will see you tomorrow Kingsley." He said pushing me forward. "You first son." I smiled at Kingsley.

"Thanks again. It's so much easier now that I know what to expect and what to do." I said. He smiled.

"My pleasure George. Take care of her now." He replied in his deep voice. I nodded.

"Oh I will don't you worry about that." I said with a wink that earnt me a scowl from dad. "The Burrow!" I yelled before stepping in.

"George!"  
"What did you find out?!"  
"Is she dangerous?"

"What's her name?"

I was bombarded by questions as soon as I stepped out of the fireplace.

"Sorry guys I can't tell you. It's all classified. " I said stepping away from the fireplace so dad could come in. the room filled with groans.

"Come on!" Ron said. "We won't tell anyone!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah right. You'd be the first person to blab." I said shaking my head.

"Did you at least learn her name?" Ginny asked softly. I shook my head.

"All we got was a nickname Enya, which means little fire. Apart from that nothing. There is no record." I was sad about that part. But the things I knew about her and about her history made up for it. Ginny sighed.

"That sucks." I nodded.

"George, Mum wants to see you in your room." Percy interrupted. I nodded and pretty much ran out of the room. Anything to get away from the questions. Let dad deal with it. I thought as I saw the fire turn green and everyone's attention turn to that. I knocked on the door and opened it to see Mum and Hermione bending over Fred's bed. I saw the girl laying there. Mum turned and smiled at me.

"There you are. Come over here so we can show you what to do." She said reaching out her hand.

"I need to do things?" I asked not expecting that. Mum nodded.

"We're just going to show you a little bit of first aid." I sighed in relief.

"Oh mum, I know how to do all that." Mum and Hermione looked at me shocked.

"Hello, I am a Weasley twin. I would have been dead along time ago if I didn't learn basic first aid. "I raised an eyebrow at them. Mum smiled and Hermione just shook her head.

"Sorry dear I should know better. Now we aren't to sure when or if she will wake up." She added answering my next question.

"Oh." Was all I said, feeling somewhat disheartened.

"But we have done everything humanly possible so it's now up to her. But you do have to give her this every two hours and then this one an hour after that and then this one four times a day. Think you can manage?" she said handing me three bottles all different colours, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, probably not." I said in all honestly. Hermione shook her head again and sighed.

"Okay repeat after me, red two, blue three and purple four."

"Red on, blue three and purple four." I repeated. She nodded and smiled.

"I also took the liberty of putting all the information on a sheet of parchment for you just in case." Hermione said handing me the parchment. I sighed in relief knowing that I would have forgotten as soon as they left the room.

"Oh Hermione you are a god send. Thank you." I said kissing her cheek. She shoved me away with a small smile.

"Now George this is serious." Mum said. I turned and gave her my full attention.

"She is officially your responsibility. I don't mind helping out when you need it but if she is to stay here you are to look after her okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course mum. I wasn't expecting you to do all the work, but…ah there is one small issue…" I scratched the back of my neck with my free hand. Mum chuckled instantly knowing what I was talking about. She was good like that.

"That we are happy to do. I wouldn't put that on you or her for that matter. So relax. Now will you be okay?" she had gathered up her stuff and was heading to the door with Hermione in tow.

"Yeah I should be alright." I replied putting the bottles and parchment down on the table.

"Okay well I will call you for dinner later okay?" Mum said as she went to close the door.

"Mum?" I called.

"Yes dear?" She poked her head back in.

"Thanks, you know for everything." Mum smiled and nodded.

"Of course dear." She blew me a kiss and shut the door. I sighed and sat on my bed looking over at the girl.

"You better wake up after everything we went through. I want to at the very least know your name." I muttered. I stood up and walked over to her. She was very pretty almost like a china doll. Most of the markings were gone minus a few light red marks where mum and Hermione obviously couldn't heal them completely. I sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. There was something about her that fascinated me. Not just the fact she was a total strange with a very disturbing background but something else. I wasn't quite sure what it was but I knew it was something. I'm making no sense now am I? I just…I can't explain it. She had some sort of…pull over me. I sighed and stepped over to my bed. She was defiantly one mystery I was determined to get to the bottom of.


	10. Chapter 8 big responsability

"Come on now upsy daisy." I said tilting her head back as I poured the thick yellow liquid down here throat for the fiftieth time that night. It was a little past four in the morning and to say I was tired would be an understatement. I had been up most nights for the past two weeks giving her these potions she needs. She was starting to look a lot better. The colour had returned in her face and most of the marks she had were pretty much gone. She had a few wicked scars on her wrists and a small scar over her nose and of course the dark magic used on her had left there mark but apart from that she was all well…besides the fact she still hadn't woken up. I yawned and stretched before reaching over and grabbing the purple bottle. Lucky this was the last dose for today the smell of this thing was enough to make me wanna throw up I can't imagine how it tastes. Lucky she is knocked out then huh? I unscrewed the top poured out the right dosage and tilted her head back. I watched as the thick black medicine slid down her throat and almost gagged myself. I lowered her head on the pillow and turned my back to screw the cap back on. A soft groan filled the room. I spun around and saw the girl stirring. She screwed up her face and poked her tongue out in disgust. I chuckled. Guess the taste was as bad as I thought. I went to go get mum when she gasped. I spun around and saw her eyes where wide open and she was staring at the ceiling. She slowly looked around the room before her eyes landed on me. I didn't make any sudden movements and smiled.

"It's okay. You're safe. "I said softly. She slowly raised herself up into a sitting position, flashes of pain flashed across her face briefly.

"Where am i?" she said, her voice was very soft and very dry. I walked over to my bed very slowly, while her eyes never left mine.

"At my parent's house." I said sitting down. She visibly sighed in relief.

"Thank god." She muttered. She coughed and grimaced. I handed her the glass of water on the table which she accepted with a gratefully smile. She looked around the room staring at everything as she drunk it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. She lowered the glass.

"Worried, scared, confused and slightly painful." She answered before turning to me. I was blown away again by her eyes. Now they were a light purple, calm and relaxed. Nothing like the passion I saw before.

"You can relax, I won't hurt you nor will my family." I said. She nodded.

"I know." She smiled when she saw the confused look on my face. How could she be so trusting so easy? "Make no mistake. I don't trust anybody but if you were going to hurt me you would have already and my wounds wouldn't be healed. So I thank you and your family but I must go." She swung her legs over the side and went to stand only to wobble and fall back on the bed. I rushed over and kneeled in front of her.

"You have been out cold for two weeks, you aren't completely recovered and you want to leave?" I chuckled. "Not going to happen." She looked at me through her hands.

"I appreciate what you and your family have done but I can't stay here. It will only end in tears." Again she went to stand, this time I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"You are not going anywhere." I helped her lie down. She shook her head.

"I can't stay here." She repeated. I sighed.

"Fine, but would you at least wait til you stop getting head spins and have something to eat?" She sighed and nodded.

"I guess so." She mumbled before yawning. I smiled. Golly she was cute.

"Here drink this." I handed her a glass of pumpkin juice. She accepted it with a small smile and drunk it all.

"Hey! You…" she mumbled dropping the glass to the floor as her eye lids fluttered.

"Sorry love but you need to rest." I said pulling the blankets over her.

"You sneaky bastard." She mumbled before falling asleep. I smiled and picked up the glass. I had put a sleep potion in it before for myself so I could sleep later on but I think it worked better this way. On an impulse I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight gorgeous." I said before crawling into my own bed few a quick few hours sleep.


	11. Chapter 9 where did you go?

I woke up a few hours later and stretched. I smiled remembering that she was finally awake. I rolled over to look at her and gasped. Her bed was empty.

"MUM!" I screamed as I jumped up and raced to the bathroom. No she wasn't in there. I turned and realised the window was opened. My stomach dropped. No way could she have climbed out there. There was no way she could have survived if she did. I heard thundering footsteps and turned to see Mum, Dad and Percy at my door.

"George what is wrong?" Mum asked. I swallowed thickly.

"She's gone." I mumbled.

"Who son?" Dad asked. I nodded towards the empty bed and they gasped.  
"How? She was passed out." Mum mumbled. I shook my head.

"She woke up last night after I gave her the last dose of medicine." Even to me my voice sounded monotonous. "She wanted to leave but I told her she couldn't. she kept saying she couldn't stay here so I gave her a sleeping potion that I was going to have later on so I could sleep then I went to bed and woke up and she was gone." I felt…strange. Empty even, like I had felt a few days after Fred's funeral. Oh don't get me wrong it was nothing like losing and burying him but there was this strange emptiness that sat in my chest. I didn't understand it since I don't even really know her that well nor had I had a decent conversation with her. Dad clapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on George. We'll go out and find her. Chances are that she hasn't gotten far especially when she is still so torn up." I nodded numbly and followed him out of the room.

"Mum and I will have a look around the house and the yard." Percy said as Mum nodded. I tried to smile at him but failed.

"Thanks Percy." I mumbled. He nodded and patted my shoulder. I grabbed my jacket and slipped into shoes (I was already dressed since I realised that it was stupid putting on pyjamas since I barely slept anyway) and met dad in the garage. We climbed in and drove off. I kept imagining her lying on the side of the road passed out or held captive again being attacked. I couldn't help it and it was making me sweat bullets. We drove around for the next three hours or so, covering all around the house, the town and further. There was no sign of her. We did see a large 'thing' lying on the side of the road that made my heart stop. Dad pulled over and thank god it was just a dog that had been hit (not that it was great that the dog had been hit but great at the fact it wasn't Enya.) we pulled up in the garage and I sighed loudly.

"Sorry we couldn't find her George." Dad said patting my knee. I nodded unable to really form words. "Maybe Mum and Percy have found her." We got out and went into the kitchen where Mum and Percy were sitting. I took one look at their faces and walked up to my room. They were disheartened and sad. It was obvious they had found nothing.

"George…"Mum tried to grab me but I pulled away. I needed to be alone right now. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it sighing loudly. How can a girl who was out cold for a month, beaten almost to death and given a strong sleeping potion manage to climb out a window and escape completely? I pushed off the door with another sigh and walked over to my bed when a flash of white from her bed caught my eye. It was a note. How the hell did I miss that before? I picked it up and sat on the bed as I read it.

_To the kind man with the blue eyes,_

_Forgive me for leaving so suddenly but I had to leave. If I stayed you all would have been in terrible danger. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your kindness and help. I will be okay on my own from here. Perhaps one day we shall meet again until then do your self a favour and forget me. It would be best on everyone. _

_Yours,_

_E_

What the hell was that about? Putting us in danger? What the hell did she mean? I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. This was one confusing girl! Who the hell would want her hurt or dead so badly that she would be scared of the people who looked after her? And what did 'E' mean? Was it her name or did it stand for Enya? Urg so many questions! I laid back and sighed. So much for working out the mystery, instead she just made it bigger and more complicated. Why couldn't women just be simple instead of having to be a mystery? And now just when I had a chance to solve this mystery she ups and leaves! What the hell am I suppose to do now?


	12. Chapter 10 18 months later

18 MONTHS LATER

"Thank you enjoy the rest of your day." I said as I closed the doors. Sighing rather loudly, I locked and doors and smiled. It had been a very long day.

"What a day." Magenta my assistant, sighed sitting on a chair. I nodded.

"Tell me about it. I thought it would never end." I replied with a smile. I pushed off the door I had somehow ended up leaning against and walked behind the counter. Magenta smiled as I patted her shoulder walking past. She made it only to clear she would love nothing more than my hands all over her but we went there once about a year ago and it never worked out. I was too…occupied with other things. Like trying to find a mystery girl I knew nothing about. I couldn't help it! I just had to see if she was alright. Well that's what I told myself. In reality I just wanted to see her, to hear her talk to find out more about her and to see those eyes…oh those eyes! They had burnt themselves right in my very soul. There was still not a day that past, even eighteen months later, that I don't think about her. I heard the door bells chime and it broke me out of my obsessive thoughts. I looked up and saw Magenta pulled on mittens.

"You're going?" I asked surprised at how dark it had suddenly gotten. Surely I hadn't been thinking about Enya that long? Magenta smiled a small sad smile.

"The back room is clean as is the front and the puffs are fed. I'll see you tomorrow George. "She nodded and stepped outside closing the doors behind her. Damn. I must have zoned out again. I tend to do that a lot when thinking about Enya. I pulled up a seat and groaned as I sat down for the first time all day. I flicked my wand towards the doors and heard the locks click over. Placing my wand in my pocket, I ran a hand through my unruly hair and down my face. I shivered. For some reason Everytime I did that I was brought back to the memory of Enya and the way she did it to me the night before she took off. I couldn't get the damn girl outta my head! I still looked for her every now and again. She plagued my thoughts and my dreams on a daily basis. I just couldn't help it. I shook my head and tried to clear all thoughts of her out and pulled the til towards me. Money…the perfect way to take my mind of the mystery girl. I had been counting for around twenty minutes when a soft rustling echoed through out the empty shop. I froze and looked around I couldn't see anything and all the lights were still on. Interesting. I shrugged it off and lent over the money again, stopping counting only to write it down in the log book. I could have used magic for it but oddly I found it relaxing to count and write by hand. A sudden breeze flew through the store. I looked up and saw a hooded figure standing at the now opened door. I stood, frowning. What the hell?  
"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"The door was open." It replied so softly I had to lean forward to hear it. I frowned deeper.

"It was locked I locked it myself not half an hour ago by magic."

"The door was open." It replied.

"Whatever you want it will have to wait til morning. We're closed." I said staring at it. It was hard to make out in shape of the figure. It was wrapped in a thick cloak which was understandable in this disgustingly cold winter weather. But it was moving as if caught in a soft breeze. I sneakily pulled my wand out of my back pocket and held it steady.

"Its not your business I seek but your help." It whispered. The hairs on my neck stood to attention. There was something weird about this stranger weird yet strangely familiar.

"Look I don't know what the deal is here but I would like…" I never finished my sentence. The stranger reached up and pulled back the hood. The breath left my chest, the hairs jumped on my arms as well as my neck and I felt like I had floo-ed eighty times in a row. A mop of curly black hair tumbled out of the hood and the figure shook it out before raised its face so the light shone on it. I gasped. It was her. It was the mystery girl. It was Enya! And it was then I promptly fainted.


	13. Chapter 11 well?

_A/N: I am so sorry for not posting sooner on any of my stories! My fiancé and I recently found out we are having a baby (!) so it's been kind of hectic! But now that it is all calmed down to some extent, rest assure I will be posting more on all stories and even possibly adding another one or two on Charlie Weasley and Zuko from Avatar (I know I had a Avatar one before but it kind of sucked so I want to redo it slightly) please let me know if you would be interested in reading them! Rest assure I will be most defiantly finishing all these stories even if I did add more. _

_I promise to try and add many more chapters but please bare with me I promise it's worth it: D _

_Don't forget to read and review as you know how much I love reviews and how much it makes me write quicker lol_

_Wanderer x_

"Wake up!" I groaned as I felt someone hitting my face. I kept my eyes closed. This wasn't happening. I didn't just see Enya. It was all a dream. I'll open my eyes and it will all be normal again.

"Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. See? That would be Ginny or Mum or Magenta waking me up cause I obviously had dozed off. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I was on the floor at work and Enya was nowhere to be seen. I sighed in relief (and disappointment) and sat up. I shook my head and cleared my vision before a small face came into view. I closed my eyes and shook my head repeatedly.

"No. this is not happening. You are not here. I am going crazy." I muttered. I heard a small cough. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"This is happening, I am here and I don't think you're crazy. Please I need your help." Enya said. She was sitting crossed legged a few feet in the air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing up, choosing to over look the fact she was floating!

"I need your help." Enya repeated. I shook my head and clenched my hands.

"I meant what are you doing _**here**__? _I've been searching for you since you left. Thanks for that by the way. It sure feels great when you help someone and look after them for months and miss out on sleep or a life or work cause you're so busy keeping them _**ALIVE!**_ Only to have them wake up and then run away without as much as a thank you! Oh and after they leave you spend every day wandering around and researching and trying to find them to make sure that they aren't _**DEAD **_oh and out of pure curiosity as to who the fuck they actually are!" I was on my feet and breathing rather heavily. All the pent up rage for the last eighteen months came to the point. Enya in all her glory had uncrossed her legs and was standing on the ground with her head tilted slightly. Even though I was raging I still couldn't help but notice how amazingly beautiful she was.

"Finished?" she asked softly. I saw red.

"How dare you! I have every right to be furious and get it off my chest. You have no idea of the after effects you created! We were all worried sick! We didn't know what the hell had happened to you!" I yelled.

"I left a note." She said calming. I growled. Who the hell was this chick? Why was she so damn frustrated!

"Look here misses whatever the hell your name is…"

"Enya."

"Right Enya, I don't care if you left a bloody note or not…"  
"I know you have many more things to say to me and I am sorry but please, can it wait?" I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Eighteen months! Eighteen long goddamn painful months she was gone and all of a sudden she's here and cutting me off during a rant about how rude she is? Oh was she about to have a rude awakening. I opened my mouth again but she held up a hand.

"Please, I know I deserve anything and everything you're going to continue to say to me but is there anywhere less public we could talk? I promise to explain my rudeness and why I am here." She said softly looking out the window before turning to me. "Please?" I took a deep breath and counted to three to stop myself saying anything to harsh and nodded.

"I live upstairs. We can talk there and if there isn't a good reason as to why you left like you did I will jinx you than throw you out." I huffed turning and heading towards the stairs. I turned to lock the door and saw it was already shut and locked. I looked at Enya who wore a very small smile. I growled and headed up the stairs. Who was this chick? Why the hell did she come back? Why was I so happy and relieved? I should be raging, ignoring her, throwing her out anything but letting her upstairs!

_Because you think she is beautiful and you like her._ A voice in my head whispered. I frowned.

_I couldn't care less if she was beautiful or not and I barely know hell I don't know her at all so therefore I can't like her! _I argued

_Ah but she intrigues you and you do love a good mystery. And she's beautiful._ Strangely enough as odd as it sounds the voice kind of sounded and acted like Fred. Oh the shit I would be coping from him right now! He is probably laughing his arse off in his grave.

I shook my head to clear it and locked the front door.

"It's not much but make yourself at home." I grunted throwing my coat over a chair and going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of Fire whiskey. I was going to need it. I walked back in to see her still standing there staring at everything.

"You can take off your cloak and sit down you know? I unlike some people am not rude to leave you hanging." It was a cheap jib but it made me feel better. The funny thing was though she didn't seem to notice my jibs that or she was very good at ignoring them. I flopped down on the couch and watched as she removed her cloak. She was wearing a off the shoulder blouse that sat just under her belly button and a long colourful skirt. I noticed (after tearing my eyes away from the exposed midriff) that she wore no shoes, just a silver anklet thing that was covered in bells. She was breathtakingly amazingly beautiful (not that, at this particular moment I would admit that out loud) and it looked like she had made a full recovery. She hung her cloak up and slowly moved to the couch where I was sitting. She sat on the edge and sighed.

"So, I believe you owe me a story and so help you God if you lie to me." I said after a few minutes of silence. She nodded and took a deep breath.


	14. Chapter 12 Was not expecting that

_A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY! I have been dying from what I swear is the plague and have recently gotten over it and now I am back at work and being pregnant totally doesn't help the sleep or stress levels so please please don't stop reading as I swear I am still writing and I pinky promise I will finish it! _

_The person who posts the 30__th__ review will get their name or a name of their choice in this story! So please review!_

_Wanderer xx_

"And that's the whole truth." She sighed. I sat there in shock, frozen completely in my seat. She had been taking for just over an hour and to be perfectly honest I'm surprised she is still alive.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" she asked softly. I shook my head unable to form words.

"Is...Is there more?" I managed to squeak out pretty sure I would keel over and pass out if there was more. She shook her head softly. I lent back into the couch with my arm over my eyes. I honestly was not expecting that. Any of that. That shit just shouldn't happen to people. Not now. Now was suppose to be a time of peace and recovery and to find that there is still evil wankers running around trying to be tough little cookies and taking what isn't theirs just plain old sucked. Long story short, Enya's village in Romania had been attacked and burnt by evil bandit like wizards a few days before she was suppose to be born. Their leader, a small evil Asian sorcerer called Fang Lao, had heard of a prophecy about the controller of the Elements being the only one the world would bow to, wanted to strip her of her powers (killing her in the process) so he can master the elements and make the world bow to him. Kind of like Voldemort but crueler and less clever. They killed everyone, women and child included and her family along with a few other people fled during the fight. They move place to place and when her mother finally gave birth, it set things in motion. No matter where they went or where they hide, magic or Muggle Fang Lao always found them. Soon enough the only people left alive after eight years of hiding and running were Enya, Enya's mother and the woman who helped her give birth Nora Wentworth. The rest had been killed off protecting Enya and just before her ninth birthday she was capture and witnessed her mother and Nora murdered in front of her. She managed to escape by causing a mild hurricane and stayed away from human contact living in the Amazon and in Tibet and the Desert. Three years ago she was caught in Egypt by Voldemort and his death eaters and held prisoner. Thank god they didn't know the extent of who she was. Instead they tortured her for months but she refused to speak. She managed to break out and run away. Before she got very far Fang Lao was on her tail so she tried to lose him most the people and then she ran into me. She woke up again a few hours later after I fell asleep and saw Fang Lao's people flying around and stalking around hence hwy she left. They managed to capture her once but she managed to escape before Fang Lao got a hold of her. last they knew she was hiding once again in Tibet so she had come to me in need of help and protection seeing as they are scared of England now that Voldemort has fallen and everyone is on high alert-ish. Not exactly the easiest and best life. I felt the couch move slightly and peaked under my arm to find that Enya had curled her legs up under her skirt and was looking at me.

"What?" I asked lowering my arm. She smiled softly.

"Will you help me now?" she asked so innocently and so gently that it almost broke my heart. The things she had seen and been through were beyond belief. It almost made the Battle of Hogwarts look like children's play. I smiled.

"Of course I will. Just tell me what I need to do." I nodded. "I can even get the Minster of Magic to…"

"NO!" I was shocked. She had grabbed my arm as if it was a life line and was looking so scared and so young up at me it was almost like the first time we came eye to eye.

"Why not? He would be able to help more than I can and he is a really nic…" I stopped as she closed her eyes and shook her head so violently I was scared it would fly off.

"Please, you can't tell anyone what I have told you or that I am here. It would put both our lives in danger and it would mean that I made a terrible mistake coming here." She stood suddenly and grabbed her cloak. I jumped up and snatched it from her arms. She raised her eyebrows at me. I don't know what made me do it. I think it was the over whelming need to protect her and the sadness at her leaving me again. It's hard to explain.

"Please…don't go. I'm sorry. You're secret is safe with me I swear it. No one will know you are here not from my lips." I said softly hanging her cloak up. The relief that flooded across her face near about broke my heart al over again. This was one hurt, messed up girl. The breath left me as she hugged me. not only because she was hugging me and all I could smell of cider and embers, but also because she was squeezing me very tightly. She let go and stepped back.

"You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you. I promise I wont be a burden and I will be out of your hair as soon as I can. "She smiled. I couldn't help but feel a jump in my stomach at her smile. It was perfect much like she was.  
"Stay as long as you like. It will be nice to have some company." I returned the smiled. "do you have any…" I was interrupted by a knock. Enya froze and looked up at me scared out of her wits. I would to if I was hiding from people who had tried to kidnap you and killed off your entire village just looking for me. I put a finger to my lips and pointed to the rooms down the hall. She seemed to grasp what I meant thankfully.

'Thank you.' She mouthed before quietly rushing to the rooms. When she was safely out of sight I carefully pulled out my wand and very slowly opened the front door…


	15. Chapter 13 Mum!

"Mum? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked breathing out the breath I had unknowingly been holding.

"I am entitled to visit my son every now and again aren't i? Considering you barely come and visit us anymore." Mum snapped pushing her way through and throwing me a very pointed look. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. I should have known this was another guilt trip.

"Mum, I'm sorry! I've been really busy and you know I visit as much as possible." I walked over and hugged her. "I'm just a responsible business owner now so I am always busy." She giggled and pulled away.

"You're never responsible George and we both know it." She looked around and smiled softly.

"You've done a wonderful job with the place Georgey." She said. I looked around and nodded. Since Fred had….passed on I had re-painted and carpeted the whole apartment, taken down some of the tacky pictures that I knew Mum hated and added a few more artist pieces, brought all new furniture and had even added pictures of the whole family (yes even my snot nosed brother Percy who was only just starting to get back into my good books) on top of the now clean and newly bricked fireplace. Over all it looked like a brand new apartment and felt more homely than it ever did. The only thing missing was Fred.

"Yeah I figured it was time for a change." I mumbled rubbing my neck. As much as I loved my mother I just wanted her to get to the point of her visit and then leave. I had more important things to worry about, like the lost tortured soul in the back. Not to mention I wanted sleep. I was so tired it was starting to really get to me.

"Well I think…" Mum stopped short. I frowned.

"Mum?" I asked. She blushed a bright red and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry George! I didn't realise you had company!" she spluttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"what are you talking about woman?" please don't have seen Enya! I thought.

"The cloak and the fire whiskey. I assume you have company. You should have said something. I'm so sorry. I will see you Sunday for lunch. Don't you dare forget." She hastily kissed my cheek and opened the door. "And…if you want to bring your lady friend than feel free to. I'm sure the family would love to meet her." And with that my mother was gone. I stood there for a few minutes blinking and wondering what the bloody hell just happened. If that was all it took for my mother to leave than why the hell didn't Fred and I think of it a long time ago? And how did she know that that cloak belonged to a female? From what I can tell it looked like a usual everyday cloak. I shook my head and locked the door, also putting a few wards up just in case another family member decided to randomly show up. I groaned. Damn it now mum thinks I'm dating! That was going to be an awkward conversation. I heard a creaking behind me and spun around. Enya was peering around the corner with an unsure look on her face. I sighed.

"It's okay. It was just my mum. She's gone now so you can come out." I ran my hands over my face and collapsed onto the couch.

"She's a good woman." I heard a soft voice besides me. I peered between my fingers and saw Enya was sitting next to me staring at her hands.

"Yeah sometimes." I replied leaning back. This day was out of control. I had so many emotions running around that I didn't even know I could feel. It's better than feeling numb.

"You are very lucky to have her. Even if she is a bit scary." She said softly. My heart tugged realising that her mother was no longer with us.

"She can be a bit much. Why do you think I live here and not at home?" I turned it into a joke to lighten the mood. She already looked so sad and alone I didn't want to add to it by reminding her of her mother. She giggled softly but when I looked at her, her face was smooth without any sign she had even made a sound. I sighed and stood up, holding out my hand.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." She stared at my hand before taking it slowly. She had so many walls and trust issues built up around her I was surprised she was even among people let alone here. The moment her fingers touched mine I felt a sharp spark unlike anything I had felt before. She looked up at me with wide eyes. She felt it to.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes my powers get away from me." She said almost breathlessly. I just nodded and helped her up out of the couch. I was in much shock to really talk. I led her down the hallway to the only other room across from my own. Fred's. I swallowed and pushed open the door. It had been awhile since I stepped in here and it still wasn't any easier.

"This can be your room for as long as you want. I have no real need for it. "I let go of her hand, ignoring the chill and emptiness I felt without it, and turned to my room. "I'm right here across the hall. If you need anything just yell." I paused and took a deep breath, the deep dark emotions of losing my brother threatening to over spill. "I…I'm sorry for what is happened to you. I promise I will help you with whatever you need me for. Goodnight Enya." I said before stepping into my room. I felt uneasy having someone else in Fred's room. I knew he wasn't coming back to reclaim it anytime soon but it still made me uneasy. But I couldn't have her on the couch and there was no way I would let her in my room. For some reason unknown to me but I was a little OCD about people coming into my room and touching my stuff in here. Even when I was dating Katie we never slept together in here. I couldn't handle it. It was always at her place.

"Goodnight George and thank you." I heard a soft whisper behind me before she closed the door. I took a deep breath and closed my door leaning against the hard wood. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
